<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me by Singstar234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741198">Marry Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234'>Singstar234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Countdown [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Post-Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Riders are in the Hidden World trying to come up with a plan as they are losing the war. Astrid then says something shocking to Hiccup. (Please remember this was written before HTTYD3 came out.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Countdown [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written before the final movie was released. So this idea came to me after I read a line that is apparently said in HTTYD3 by Astrid. She says to Hiccup: "This all marriage thing, what do you think? Not that I'm into it, but yeah, what do you think?" This line got me thinking that maybe Astrid doesn't feel ready to get married yet in the movie. But what if they were losing the war, would Astrid want to get married there and then to Hiccup? This is just my idea of something that could maybe, but properly not, happen in the movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup sighed as he stepped to the edge of the cliff he and the other riders and their dragons were standing on. Things were not looking well for them. After evacuating the village to this place Grimmel had attacked them on the way. He threatened to invade the Hidden World if Hiccup didn't hand Toothless and the Light Fury over. Truth be told he had no idea where the Light Fury was. She wouldn't let anyone except for other dragons, mainly Toothless, near her.</p><p>"You okay?" Hiccup turned around to see Astrid stepping towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked down and took a few moments to answer</p><p>"I don't know what to do." He said as he looked up again, straight in front of him. Astrid slowly began to rub her hand on his back.</p><p>"You'll figure it out. You always have." Astrid pointed out to him. Hiccup shook his head.</p><p>"This is different. I have to chose between my village or my best friend. I-I don't think I can make that decision." He told her. Astrid nodded slowly.</p><p>"You won't need to chose. We'll get through it." Astrid encourage him.</p><p>"I don't think we will. I don't know what to do anymore." He said quietly before walking way slowly.</p><p>"Marry me." Hiccup snapped his head round to face Astrid, who was standing a few feet behind him. Everyone, including Hiccup, was staring at Astrid with wide eyes.</p><p>"What?" Hiccup said with confusion.</p><p>"Marry me. Right now." Astrid said, sounding pretty serious.</p><p>"She said the 'M' word." Tuffnut whispered to his sister.</p><p>"I thought she was scared of that word." Ruffnut whispered back. Hiccup shook his head a little turned his body so he was looking at her full on.</p><p>"Astrid we-" Hiccup began to say but Astrid just cut him of.</p><p>"We at war. We're losing. We could lose, and we could die." Astrid listed as she walked over to her chief.</p><p>"Astrid, we're not going to die." Hiccup told her as he placed his hands on the tops of her arms.</p><p>"But if we do, I don't want to go knowing I never married you." Astrid explained. Hiccup face softened as he heard her words.</p><p>"Why now?" He whispered.</p><p>"Because I'm scared of losing you." Astrid admitted. "I've been so nervous about getting married because of how big it is, and I don't want it to be. It doesn't have to be a big deal. We don't need a big ceremony, or a big celebration, or fancy clothes to get dressed in. I just need you and our friends."</p><p>Hiccup looked at her like she was crazy as a big grin spread across his face. He leaned in a crashed his lips onto hers. Astrid kissed him back as she placed her hand on the back of his head. The couple kissed for a few seconds before pulling back for a breath, keeping their foreheads touching. Astrid laughed a little while Hiccup smiled as he looked at Gobber.</p><p>"What do you think? Can we do it?" Hiccup asked. Gobber shrugged.</p><p>"Well we have plenty of witnesses." Gobber pointed out as he gestured the rest of the group. "Do we have officiator?"</p><p>"Right here!" Tuffnut yelled as he pointed to himself. Hiccup looked at him with confusion.</p><p>"You're an officiator, Tuff?" Hiccup asked.</p><p>"That's right. Did my training after we got back to Berk." Tuffnut explained.</p><p>"But I thought the officiator jumped of a cliff during the first lesson?" Astrid reminded him.</p><p>"Oh this was another officiator. You know Barock the Bold? I trained with him, said that I passed with flying colours. Which is weird cause I don't remember there being any flying colours." Tuffnut said as he rubbed his chin. Astrid looked over to Hiccup with a begging face.</p><p>"Please tell me there's someone else that's officiated?" Astrid whispered. Hiccup shook his head.</p><p>"I don't think so." Hiccup answered. Astrid sighed.</p><p>"Never thought Tuffnut would marry anyone together." Astrid muttered. Hiccup let out a little laugh.</p><p>"You need a best man and maid of honour." Gobber told the couple.</p><p>"Can Toothless be my best man?" Hiccup asked Gobber as he scratched the top of Toothless' head.</p><p>"I said best man, not best dragon." Gobber pointed out. Hiccup sighed while Toothless growled at Gobber. He then looked over to Fishlegs.</p><p>"Fishlegs, wanna be my best man?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs then pointed to himself.</p><p>"Me? Really?" Fishlegs said sounding surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean you have helped me a lot in the past with the other dragons and Berk. And I know I can count on you not to give an embarrassing speech about me." Hiccup joked. Fishlegs laughed before nodded.</p><p>"Yes, Hiccup, I'd be honoured." Fishlegs answered. Hiccup smiled before shaking his friends hands.</p><p>"Hey Ruff," Astrid said. Ruffnut looked over to her, "wanna be a maid of honour?"</p><p>"Me? A maid of honour? Oh yeah!" She yelled before head butting her bother. Astrid rolled her eyes before muttering under her breath, 'forgive me Heather'.</p><p>"Right, then all that's left is the witness and the give away." Gobber listed. Hiccup turned to Snotlout.</p><p>"Want to be our witness, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout smirked.</p><p>"Only if I get to tell how I saw it happen." Snotlout told him. Hiccup rolled his eyes, knowing he was most likely going to regret this.</p><p>"Yes Snotlout." Hiccup said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" Snotlout cheered. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Astrid then turned to Gobber.</p><p>"Can you give me away, Gobber?" Astrid asked. Gobber's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wha- me? Are you sure?" Gobber asked. Astrid nodded.</p><p>"Of course. You helped teach me how to fight. You made my first axe. Why wouldn't I?" Astrid said. Gobber nodded, feeling himself choke up a little.</p><p>"You got it, lass." Gobber said as he placed a arm round her shoulder. Hiccup then turned to him mum.</p><p>"Do I even need to ask, mum?" Hiccup said with a smile. Valka laughed a little.</p><p>"I'm just so grateful I cam back in time to see this. I know I wasn't there for you Hiccup for the first 20 years. But I promise to be there for the rest of my life." Valka promised as she placed a hand on her son's cheek. Hiccup smiled as he leaned into her touch. "If your father could see you now, he would be so proud."</p><p>"And a bit mad for breaking tradition." Hiccup pointed out with a small laugh. Valka laughed as well.</p><p>"You're the viking who breaks tradition, Hiccup." Gobber said to his old apprentice. "Who do you think brought all the dragons here in the first place?" Hiccup laughed as he looked around at his friends. He then looked back at Astrid.</p><p>"You ready?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded with a smile, before suddenly look like she was about to panic.</p><p>"Wait, we don't have rings." She said. Hiccup realised she was right. They can't get married without rings.</p><p>"Actually," Valka began to say as she stepped towards the pair. She placed her hands round her neck and pulled out a necklace. As she took it off round her neck the couple could see two gold rings. One with a small red diamond and one with a light blue, "I think you can use these."</p><p>"Mum, where did you get these?" Hiccup asked.</p><p>"These were your father's and mine wedding rings. I think its only right you have them for your wedding day." Valka said as she passed the rings over to Hiccup. Hiccup examined the rings in his hands. They were in perfect condition, nothing wrong with them. Not a dent or scratch. His dad kept them well condition. Hiccup smiled before hugging his mother.</p><p>A few moments later everyone was in position. Hiccup and Astrid stood facing each other while Tuffnut stood next to them facing the front. Gobber and Ruffnut stood behind Astrid while Valka and Fishlegs stood behind Hiccup. Snotlout stood to behind Hiccup as well but with the dragons, who were all sat in front. Toothless and Stormfly sat closer to their riders.</p><p>"Friends! Family! Dragons!" Tuffnut yelled in greeting. "We are gathered here for the betrothal of Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Now time for the vows!"</p><p>"Urr, Tuff? Maybe bring the excitement down a little." Hiccup whispered.</p><p>"Gotcha." Tuffnut whispered as he gave the groom a thumbs up. Hiccup shook his head before turning to Astrid.</p><p>"Should I go or-" Hiccup began to ask but Astrid spoke.</p><p>"Can I go first?" Astrid quickly said. Hiccup nodded. "Hiccup, growing up I never thought about getting married. Never thought about having kids. All I wanted was to be the best viking this generation had. I wanted to prove myself to everyone. But what I didn't realise was that through those times I had something missing in my life. Love. I had love from my family but never for anyone else. And then you kidnapped me." Hiccup and everyone else laughed at that sentence. "You literally took me to the stars. You made me realise there was more to this world than being the best, because you can't be the best without any behind you and supporting you. Every time I've ended up hurt or captured you've always come to my recuse and kept your promises. Well I make this promise to you know that I will love and be honest and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives."</p><p>Hiccup took a deep breath as he tried to keep the tears behind his eyes for his part. Though he couldn't say the same for everyone else. Ruffnut even used her brother's hair to blow her nose on.</p><p>"Astrid, since I could remember I have always been the outside. I've never fitted in, never been the viking everyone wanted me to be. But then when I took you - sorry kidnapped you - you slowly began to give me the confidence to be a better viking. You helped me in that fighting arena, you saved me so many times, took one a island full of dragon hunters to rescue me. And I meant what I said that day when you got hurt. You will have me, no matter what. What ever you want it to mean I will always be with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always. I will love you with everything I am and everything I have, and cherish you each and every day."</p><p>Tuffnut let out a couple of sniffles before looking between Fishlegs and Ruffnut. "You have the rings." He whimpered like he was going to cry. Ruffnut passed Hiccup's ring to Astrid while Fishlegs passed Astrid's ring to Hiccup. Astrid placed the ring on Hiccup's finger first. Hiccup then genitally took Astrid's hand and slipped the ring onto her own. Tuffnut then jumped up and down on the spot a little and shook his hands. "Ah okay, okay." He then cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ye, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, child of Odin, does take the Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Freya, to be his betrothed?" Tuffnut said in his loud voice.</p><p>"I do." Hiccup said with a smile.</p><p>"And ye, Astrid Hofferson, child of Freya, does take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Odin, to be her betrothed?" Tuffnut asked.</p><p>"I do." Astrid answered with a smile.</p><p>"And, by utterance of these words, this union may only be broken in the Halls of Valhalla! You may now headbutt-"</p><p>"Tuffnut!" Everyone yelled.</p><p>"Ugh fine, you guys are no fun. You may now kiss the bride." Hiccup and Astrid smiled hard to each other before Hiccup pulled his new bride in for a kiss. Astrid placed her hands on the back of Hiccup's head while Hiccup's hand rested on her cheek.</p><p>Everyone began to cheer and clap while the dragons roared. Toothless shot a Plasma Blast in the air along with the other dragons. The wedded couple pulled away and smiled at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>